User talk:Closclean
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:The Ark.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Spocklan116 (talk) 22:40, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Fallout RP wiki it's good to have more and more people join the wiki, I also like your ark page interesting concept. Vice President Spocklan116 07:22, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Outer Heaven Good day, Closclean! Welcome to the wiki! I'm SigvartTheDemon, responsible for characters like Sigvart Knoxon and factions like Outer Heaven. I couldn't help but notice some similarities between your anti-slaver faction and Outer Heaven. Let me indulge you with a quick summary on similarities. - Both oppose slavery - Many people in both sees fighting as something glorious and/or the only thing they truly know - Both respect the soldiers. - Both hates racial discrimination. Just four of many. Now, let me quickly talk to you a little about Outer Heaven. Outer Heaven is a nation made by Sigvart Knoxon and remnants The Fallen Angels, the Fallen Angels being a organization that was basically the "proto-nation" of Outer Heaven. The Fallen Angels sought a life in which soldiers were respected and a life where they could do what they did best: fighting. Many soldiers in the Fallen Angels feel like once they've tasted battle, they can't turn away from it and they get no recognition from society even if they try to return to a "normal life". Thus, Sigvart's solution was creating a mercenary organization for the soldiers, by the soldiers without any regard for gender, race or culture. They would only accept tasks which was morally acceptable (good.) However, in order to not spoil everything, let's just say that fate had different ideas. Great powers in the wasteland started sabotaging and eventually attacking the Fallen Angels, leaving them crippled. Many were killed, many enslaved, many tortured. Sigvart Knoxon, who had found a way to ensure these horrible tribes didn't get valluable technology which could be used for evil causes. As such, he made a journey to find a weapon that would ensure no trace was left behind and to spoil even less about the journey, he found it. But assassins had followed him and he didn't escape the... "launch" in time as he had to fight his way out, leaving him in a nine year long coma. When awoke and realized what had happened to him, his comrades et cetera, the good person he once was slowly and painfully died. He and the newly formed military single party dictatorship / meritocracy (which is also a civil rights lovefest, believe it or not) Outer Heaven are hell bent on getting revenge, though they still keep the core principles at heart. Making a utopia for soldiers. That's litteraly the short version. So I wondered, is there any possibility despite certain moral issues, to cooperate? I'd appriciate an answer. Go ahead and leave a message at my page. SigvartTheDemon (talk) 03:31, October 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey ive noticed your nation is Neighbors to mine we should make an Rp togeather some time would be fun a nation of freedom fighters and a nation of war hungry Mutants.ColdMadHatter (talk) 20:12, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Closclean = Yeah, sorry about not getting back to you sooner there bud; I roleplay with my friends using SpyCraft 2.0 but I do enjoy creating epic fan fiction; I would be fine collaborating with you about northern history. I plan to have the Freedom Fighters take over more of northern America and most of Canada (Eventually restoring vegetation to the world). I'm sorry to inform you Outer Haven can not be allies with the F.P.A. due to their strong moral position. I think its cool that you emulate The Big Boss and that you can appreciate Hideo Kojima's impressive drama (Metal Gear Solid 3 is still on my top 3 list of greatest games of all time) but I am of the moral position of making good out of everything. Even when it comes to the immaterial realm of fiction, this might be silly for most people but for me it is enjoyable and fun. sorry had to doctor up my signature. Iunderstand your more into the fanfiction as opposed to the RP got it ColdMadHatter (talk) 21:00, November 21, 2014 (UTC)